op_diepio_conceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Illuminati Embodiment Tank
The Illuminati Embodiment Tank is the embodiment of the Illuminati and the ULTIMATE BOSS. Description The Illuminati Embodiment Tank looks like a green triangle with a non-firing Auto Turret in the middle (representing the eye in the Illuminati). That green triangle is surrounded by 168 turrets (although only 24 are visible because they actually are stacked). It has no spawners, although it can spawn things. The auto turret on top of the boss does not fire, although it allows the boss to detect invisible opponents. It appears only in its own gamemode: Indiependence Day. Phases Idle Phase The IET (short for Illuminati Embodiment tank) moves in a tiny circle while saying "MAKE AMERICA F**KED AGAIN!!!!!! HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!", firing its small bullets only until it takes 600 googleplexianth damage. "Cur" Phase After taking 600 googleplexianth damage in its Idle Phase, the IET goes into its Cur Phase, shooting out big bullets at a slow rate. It's called the Cur Phase because of what the IET says in the phase: "Hmm? What is this? A bunch of insignificant cur trying to stop my quest for world domination! HA! I shall eat you all for breakfast!" Minions Phase After taking 700 googleplexianth damage in its Cur Phase, the IET goes into its Minions Phase, and constantly spawns millions of green triangle drones called Illuminati Minions that charge with high speed at the player. Each Illuminati Minion has 6 small Auto Turrets that shoot big bullets rapidly at mid-range. Meanwhile, the IET will blast huge bullets at the nearest player. Trump Phase After taking 333^200 googleplexianth damage in the Minions Phase, the IET goes into its Trump Phase and says "NOTHING WILL STOP US FROM CONQUERING THE WORLD!! ALL HEIL DONALD TRUMP!!" then fires huge bullets in a triangular pattern. Its drones will still be there, circling the IET to protect it, and will constantly heal the IET by the amount of damage it takes. If the minions are not killed, there is no way to deal enough damage to the IET to make it go to the next phase. Anger Phase Once all the minions are killed, the IET will grow large and say: "GGGGRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!!!!!" ...and shoot all of his projectiles with infinite reload, while throwing AoE bombs at players and healing itself every 5 seconds proportionately to the damage taken. The players must deal 333 googleplexianth damage or more within 5 seconds or else the boss will keep healing itself. It will also fire star-shaped projectiles that inflict the "blindness" effect similar to the effect given to the survivors in "Let There Be Light!", and the star-shaped projectiles will also make tanks move slower for 15 seconds and stun them (rendering them unable to attack) for 3.5 seconds. Trick Phase Once the IET takes 333^3 googleplexianth damage within 5 seconds, it will move on to its Trick phase. The IET will say: "Here is a little trick for you," and spawn multiple decoys of itself. The real one will alternate between green and light green, whereas the decoys will stay normal green. If a decoy is killed, the boss will say: "Wrong one, libtards! NOW YOU WILL DIE!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!" and go back into its Anger Phase and make the boss significantly harder to beat. Pissed Phase If you deal 66.6 googleplexianth damage to the real IET, then all the decoys will die and the IET will say: "WHAAAAAT!? HOW DID YOU DETECT ME!? UUUUUUUHHHHHHRRRRRRR!!!!!" and suddenly blast out a humongous swath of projectiles and charge at a straight line towards the nearest player, inflicting massive body damage while sending billions of blistering drones while blasting bombs and spitting out status effect stars at a super fast rate. This is the final phase, it lasts until its death. This is also the most dangerous phase, as when the IET is charging it does so at very high speed, as fast as a Lvl 1 Deathly Fireball that somehow got 10 points in movement speed. In this phase, the boss is COMPLETELY IMMUNE to receiving body damage, so DO NOT smash into the boss. Fortunately, the boss has a cooldown between ramming and the boss will always charge at a straight line, so juke the charge attack and shoot at him with all your might for 4 seconds and move backward at the last second, then repeat until he dies. Trivia It is obviously based off of a world-domination-crazy secret organization called the Illuminati.Category:Boss Tanks Category:Legendary Bosses Category:Extremely OP Bosses Category:Boss Tanks